Mio Kisaki
Mio Kisaki (希咲 美桜 Kisaki Mio) is a heroine of Walkure Romanze: Shōjo Kishi Monogatari. Profile * Height: 157cm * Three sizes: 84 © / 54/83 * Birthday: March 10 * Jost of technology rank: D rank * Hobbies: Collect leaves of tea and eraser Hanko * Favorite things: tea time and creative cuisine Personality Mio generally has a sweet air around her as she gets along with her many friends. She appears to have feelings for Takahiro Mizuno as she blushes around him and always want to fix him a nice meal most of the time. She is very supportive of her friends in their activities, in fact it was because of them that Mio decided to joust and be a knight. History A normal student who is in her sophomore year at Winford school. Mio is a good friend from the days when Takahiro Mizuno had been studying abroad and they lived in the same neighborhood. Mio has a part-time job dressed as a maid working under Ayako Hiiragi in TARTE TIME. She is good at housework and her cooking is ordinary but good though after that terrible taste past the bad in order to use the overtly strange combination of ingredients and seasonings in the hobby creative cuisine of is. One day, some freak coincidence is challenged to duel with Bertille Althusser, practice under the guidance of Takahiro in the course, to win. At that time, it was in short hair and because they interfere with the long hair that has been stretched to the waist. In Mio scenario of the awakening to the fun of Jost this event opportunity, aiming to compete with the victory to the Finals with Takahiro. Used armor armor that James had to be used. This armor suggests that it is as it went to "More & More" are very similar to those Ayako Knight era, which will be described later, had to wear in, year basis to be her James hands after retirement. To purchase this, helmet use a helmet that Takahiro was using to Knight era. Horse in a non-trained horse that James was buying, but age also young physique is small, it was asked to provide a "might be garbled 's as soon as things" in the many years of intuition. Initially at plight not ride even horses, but senior technology's impossible for time was less up to the competition, can the other party of movement to understand roughly the effect that has been seen up close the game of Takahiro Knight era, born dynamic vision because the reflexes are good and, it can deal with the other party of a certain degree of attack. Because there is no time to street tournament of the above, we have not specialized in counter. Only in the characters on the story, we have won the Celia Cumani Aintree. Ending again rolling imposed to infantry from Knight family, it is back to the previous life. Jost is Bertille and Akane Ryuuzouji, to the extent that is responsible for Lisa Eostre's practice partner, do not participate in such competitions because there is no willing to partner with Beguraita other than Takahiro, there is no mind to become a knight. Armor favorite is, made in 1998 of master craftsman · MISAGRIA. Although it is standard, it is very easy to move at high machining accuracy. EARLY GOTHIC ARMOR type / material of steel, brass, carbon fiber / weight 9.8kg / manufacturing countries in Milan, Italy. The name of the favorite horse is cherry. Trivia * The name Mio 'means "beautiful" (美) ('mi) and "cherry blossom" (桜) or "thread" (緒) (o'). * Mio's surname '''Kisaki '''means "hope" (希) ('ki) and "blossom" (咲) (saki). Gallery WR_Mio Kisaki.jpg|Mio's Winford school uniform Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jousters Category:Knights Category:Heroines Category:Characters